Slut Like You
by haunted-mind-14
Summary: Het! Dolph Ziggler/AJ Lee pairing. Smut! One-shot! "And they think we fall in love, but that's not it. Just want to get some, ain't that some shit? You'll be my little friend, you'll be my little friend. You'll be my little friend. I, I got a little piece of you. And it's just like woo hoo, wham bam thank you ma'am, boo hoo, I'm a slut like you!"


Author's note: I write mostly slash. It's my favorite. Every now and then I will be inspired to write a het fic. This would be one of those times. I knew I wanted to write this story the first time I heard the song that it is named after. The song is by P!nk and is called "Slut Like You". I love this song. Listen to it if you've never heard it. Full song lyrics are at the end of the story. It reminded me of AJ right off the bat. I am very intrigued by this pair and am very happy that I finally have some inspiration to write a story about them. Just so there's no confusion-not that most of us don't already know-I will refer to Dolph as Nick, his real name. AJ likes to call him Ziggy, so I'll be using that too. This will be just a one-shot. The story is told from AJ's POV. I hope you enjoy!

" _I'm not a slut I just love love!_

_I, I've got a little piece of you  
And it's just like Woo Hoo  
Wham __b__am __t__hank you __m__a__'a__m  
Boo Hoo  
I'm a slut __l__ike __y__ou  
Woo Hoo  
Looks like the joke's on you-hoo  
So go home and cry like boo-hoo  
I'm a slut like you"_

Something about tonight felt different. I stared at myself in the full length mirror and thought about what it could be. Just another Friday night. By myself in my hotel room's bathroom, about to take a shower and give up for the night. I felt tired. I had barely slept the last four out of seven days. Traveling like I did caused insomnia. That...or the lack of sex.

I took my clothes off slowly, still staring in the mirror. I sighed, running my hands up and down my body. I hadn't had sex in almost a year. My body was beginning to hate me for it. It wasn't for lack of desire. I did have desires. Just nobody to share them with. The first few months were easy. I barely thought about sex. I was too busy working and traveling. Sex just got pushed to the back of my mind. Work was my sex. It was my only desire. Over the last few months, though...I realized how much I missed it. It didn't help matters any that I spent ninety percent of my time with nearly naked men.

Men. Glorious men. How I loved them. On television, my character was a serial dater. A loose woman. A girl who was obsessed with men. My character on RAW was desired by many men. She loved when they would fight over her. She loved toying with their emotions. She was an object of desire with limitless power over her men. Real life was a different story.

In the real world, when the cameras stopped rolling...these men saw me as nothing more than one of the boys. I couldn't help it. I liked most of the same things that they did. I loved comic books. I enjoyed many sports outside of wrestling. I loved all the good music and I was friendly. They all see me as nothing more than just a co-worker. I tried to imagine what men saw when they looked at me as my fingers started mindlessly wandering down my body. These men I worked with, they didn't see me this way. As a woman.

I started to kick off my nightly ritual of masturbating before and during my shower, but tonight I stopped myself. This wasn't going to cut it tonight. It wouldn't satisfy me.

After my shower I stood in front of the mirror once again. I turned around, inspecting every inch and curve of my body. How could a man not notice me? I worked hard on my body, dammit. I was proud of it. Maybe I don't have the biggest tits. I don't have the longest legs. I'm not the stick figure blonde cookie cutter girl that was so common in today's society. I'm me. And if a man couldn't notice that...then I would have to make him notice.

I styled my hair. I put on make-up. I stared at myself in the mirror for a long time, just searching for something. I had no idea where this was coming from, this urge. I knew that I couldn't ignore it if I tried. I gave up on understanding it and just went with it. I knew what I needed to do.

I pulled out of my suitcase the shortest and tightest dress I owned and pulled it over my head, making sure to push my tits up as far as they would go. I tossed aside my sneakers, deciding I needed to make a more dramatic statement. I put on the only pair of high heels I brought with me and stared once again at my reflection. God help the man who I picked to take home tonight.

I scrolled through my phone to the text message that I had received from Celeste earlier on in the night. "Hotel bar downstairs in BANGIN! You have got to come down here and party with me for a little while. PLEASE? I'll have a drink ready for you. Don't just sit up there in your room and twiddle yourself all night. GET DOWN HERE!" My friend knew me all too well.

"I'll be right down. Better have my drink, bitch!" I sent to her.

I secured a spot at the corner of the bar between Celeste and Ziggler, deciding that it was the best place to scan the rest of the room from. I looked over at Ziggy out of the corner of my eye. He looked like he was already half drunk. Ziggy liked shots of tequila. He also hated it when I called him Ziggy. This was going to be fun.

"Ziggy?" I cooed at hm. He turned to face me, a frown across his face. "Let's do some shots." I said as I smiled at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me that all you want on television. In real life, can you just call me Nick?" he said.

"You know you love it when I call you that." I said playfully. I got a kick out of this. I ordered us shots, handing him a slice of lemon as he grinned at me. "Down the hatch." I toasted to us as we tapped our shot glasses together.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" he asked me when the shots were gone. "You don't normally come out to the bars. Most nights I imagine you curl up in bed with your superhero pajamas and read comic books or practice cutting up your t-shirts."

"Very funny." I said, flashing him a sour look. "Not tonight." I turned my attention away from him, scanning the room. I needed to find a target. A mark. A man. I was looking for a man here that would let me drag him back to his room, fuck him, and then leave. That was all I really needed, to get off. If I could just find a man that qualified and was up for it...I would be in business. I was narrowing my search down to a few men in the sea of people when I felt a nudge. I cocked my head to the side, glancing at Ziggy. "What?" I asked him, annoyed.

"More shots, princess." he said as he pushed another glass of tequila my way. I turned in my seat, facing him. I blinked slowly and looked at the man sitting across from me. Nick and I were friendly with each other. When you worked this closely with someone, you almost had to be. The two of us would talk from time to time about things outside of wrestling. I knew from the stories that he told me that he was a womanizer. A player. A dog, by some people's definition of the word. Nick got around. He was very popular with the ladies and he knew it. He was almost as cocky as the character he portrayed on television every week.

We took two more shots each. I could see in Nick's eyes that glazed over look starting to form. I knew he was well on his way to being drunk. I bit my lip and stared at him, finding myself oddly attracted to him all of a sudden. Maybe it was the tequila. I smiled as I looked him up and down. I could understand why he was so successful with women. Nick was athletic. He had a million dollar smile and the body to go right along with it. Aside from all the male bullshit, he was actually a very smart and articulate man. I knew that he didn't really show that side of him to any of the women he fucked, though. Hell, he was probably looking for the same thing I was tonight.

My eyes grew wider instantly with the thought. He was looking for the same thing I was. I smiled to myself. I had my man.

"Ziggy..." I said as I reached under the bar and squeezed the firm flesh of his thigh. "How about more shots?" I asked him as I propped myself up on my elbow, my fingers playing with my hair.

"I wouldn't say no." he said to me. I was counting on it.

I looked down at the ten empty shot glasses in front of me. Four of mine. Six of Ziggy's. After the fourth I tapped out. I informed him that he was on his own. He playfully called me a pussy as he took both my shot and his. That's right, baby. Drink that tequila. Anything to make it easier to make things go my way.

At nearly two o'clock the bartender yelled out for last call. There were only a few other people left in the bar with Ziggy and I. "I never thought I would see the day when you would be the one sitting next to me, closing down the bar, AJ." he laughed.

"Hey! Sometimes a girl just likes to do something completely out of character." I said playfully. "What floor are you staying on?" I asked him.

"Tenth." he told me.

I smiled as I once again placed my hand on his leg underneath the bar. I leaned in close to him and put my other hand on his shoulder, asking him "You going to let me walk you back to your room?"

Nick flashed me a confused look as he asked me "You think I'm so drunk I can't find my own room?" He glanced down at my roaming hand on his leg and then back up at me, his expression softening just a bit.

I shook my head, my fingertips slowly inching their way up his inner thigh. "No. I'm sure you can find your room just fine." I said to him softly. I knew I had to be bold. I couldn't risk sending him a mixed message and letting him slip away. Not now. I opened up my hand and moved it over his cock, gently pressing my palm against the bulge in his pants. I brushed my hair to one side with my free hand and licked my lips. "I was hoping you would want some company." I whispered to him, my face close to his.

I walked behind Ziggy down the hallway towards his room. I could tell by the way he was swaying just slightly that he was drunk. I knew he was in just the state I wanted him to be in. Too drunk to protest. It was too late in the night to try to find another mate, for either one of us. I knew he wouldn't be telling me no once we got inside.

I let Ziggy walk in first, letting the door close slowly behind me. "You're probably used to having a girl with you at the end of the night, huh?" I asked him slowly, following him towards his bed.

"How did you know?" he scoffed.

"I doubt any of them are like me." I said to him. I didn't give him time to answer or throw any kind of smart remark my way. I walked over to him, reaching up and grabbing on to his shoulders to lift myself up. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him, Ziggy grabbing on to my ass to hold me there. I wrapped my arms around his strong shoulders and kissed him. The feeling of having a man's lips with mine after it had been so long since I had felt any contact of that kind, it was almost enough in itself to drive me over the edge. I moaned softly as our tongues met, the taste of tequila spreading across my mouth. I held Ziggy by the back of his head, controlling our kiss. I had to take a deep breath and compose myself as Ziggy grabbed my ass harder. I could feel myself getting wet from this. I chose to not wear any panties as Ziggy soon found out, his fingers roaming underneath my hiked up dress.

I broke our kiss and jumped down, Ziggy giving me a perplexed look. "I never knew that this was something you wanted..." he said to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me in.

"Don't be confused." I said to him as I roughly pulled his belt off and ripped the button off of the top of his pants, opening them up. "I only want you for one thing." I told him, looking in his eyes as I reached down and teased his cock with my hand. He was already hard.

I turned so that my back was facing the bed, pulling Ziggy over to face me. I stared in his eyes and grabbed two handfuls of his dress shirt, pulling roughly on him and making him sit down to his knees. I sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled him closer to me, pulling his hands to my hips. I stared down at him and watched him as he got the idea. He almost looked nervous as he pushed my dress up the rest of the way to expose my bare skin. I pushed myself down to just the right spot so that my pussy was in front of his face. I reached down and pulled on his hair, instructing him "Lick me. Make me cum. Be a good boy and maybe I'll fuck you..."

I gripped his shoulder hard, moving my hips against his movements. Ziggy slid both his hands underneath my ass and licked at my pussy. The feeling of his hot breath against my clit and his mouth finally closing down around it was almost enough to make me orgasm. I knew I was going to get off easily. I didn't have to let him know that, though.

I held my hand in his slicked back blonde hair as he continued to lick and suck at the tender nub of my clitoris. Every few movements of my hips he would use his tongue to dart in and out of my entrance, making me buck my hips even more against his face. I held him down like that, my legs wrapped around his body as he brought me to my first orgasm. I let my head fall back and moans escape me as I swirled my hips in little circles against his tonguing.

I didn't let him up after the first orgasm. I kept my legs wrapped around him and gripped my hand in his hair even tighter, as if to let him know that he wasn't done yet. I cried out with pleasure as he pushed two fingers inside of my wet pussy, feeling him slide easily inside and out with his soaked fingers. I let out a deep, guttural moan as his fingertips pressed up gently and found my g-spot. Ziggy brought me to a violent orgasm as his fingers massaged my g-spot and his tongue flicked across my clit.

Finally I decided I'd had enough and let go of him, ripping several buttons off of his shirt as I pulled him up to the bed. I pushed him down to his back and removed his pants, licking my lips as his cock jumped to life. I pulled my dress up, straddling him in reverse cowgirl position. I didn't want to look at him, I knew I would have an orgasm faster if I couldn't see him. I slowly sat down, letting his cock slide inside of me, filling me up. I went slowly until he was all the way inside of me, down to the base. Then I leaned back slightly, resting my hands on his legs for support as I began to move my hips. I fucked him hard and fast, finding the right rhythm so that his cock would brush against my g-spot each time I took him deeper inside of me on the way down. I clawed at his skin with my fingernails as I rode him to another intense orgasm, his cock reaching just the right spot inside of my pussy with every thrust of my hips. My head fell back and waves of pleasure coursed through my body, my long hair brushing against Ziggy's torso as I came. I continued fucking him until my orgasm subsided. I sighed with satisfaction as I got off of him and stood beside the bed.

I grinned at him as I pulled my dress back down to cover my body, stopping to fix the straps on my heels that had somehow come undone in the process of fucking. "What are you doing? I didn't cum yet, I didn't finish. Come get back on top of me, baby." he said to me as he took his cock in his hand and started stroking it.

I giggled. "I got what I came here for. Thanks." I turned to leave, but Ziggy leaped off the bed and pulled my at my arm, turning me around.

"You can't just leave me like this?" he yelled at me.

"Oh, boo hoo! Yes I can. How many times do you think you've taken some stupid ass girl back to her hotel room and fucked her, you getting off and leaving without having so much as aroused her half way to an orgasm?" I yelled back. "Looks like the joke's on you this time." I laughed as I walked out the door. "Guess I'm a slut, just like you." I winked as I closed the door behind me.

I smiled to myself as I walked to the elevator. I took off my shoes when I got to my floor, skipping the rest of the way down the hall to my room. I felt satisfied.

___"__Tell me something new__  
__Cause I've heard this__  
__Okay I'll f__uck__ you__  
__A little taste test__  
__You'll be my little friend__  
__You'll be my little friend__  
__You'll be my little friend__  
__And they think we fall in love__  
__But that's not it__  
__Just want to get some__  
__Ain't that some shit?__  
__You'll be my little friend__  
__You'll be my little friend__  
__You'll be my little friend__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah___

_I got a little piece of you-hoo__  
__And it's just like Woo Hoo__  
__Wham __b__am __t__hank you __m__a__'a__m__  
__Woo Hoo__  
__I'm a slut Like __y__ou__  
__You say you're looking for a foo-ool__  
__And I'm just like me too__  
__I'm gonna let ya know the truth__  
__I'm a slut like you__  
__  
__Sitting with my friends__  
__And we're picking who we might let in__  
__Them boys are star__vi__ng__  
__They're just our little friend__s__  
__They're just our little friend__s__  
__They're just our little friend__s__  
__Listen you little f__uc__ker__  
__You think you call the shots__  
__I just bought you some__  
__Drink up your rides gone__  
__This might be fun__  
__You're now my little friend__  
__You're now my little friend__  
__You're now my little friend__  
__Yeah yeah yeah___

_I got a little piece of you-hoo__  
__And it's just like Woo Hoo__  
__Wham __b__am __t__hank you __m__a__'a__m__  
__Woo Hoo__  
__I'm a slut __l__ike You, I'm a slut __l__ike You__  
__You say you're looking for a foo-ool__  
__And I'm just like me too__  
__I'm gonna let ya know the truth__  
__I'm a slut like you___

_You don't win a prize with your googly eyes__  
__I'm not a cracker jack__  
__You can't go inside__  
__Unless I let you jack or sam__  
__F__u__ck what's your name again?__  
__You male come now__  
__You caveman sit down__  
__You shh don't ruin it, wow__  
__Check please___

_I, I've got a little piece of you__  
__And it's just like Woo Hoo__  
__Wham __b__am __t__hank you __m__a__'a__m__  
__Boo Hoo__  
__I'm a slut __l__ike __y__ou__  
__Woo Hoo__  
__Looks like the joke's on you-hoo__  
__So go home and cry like boo-hoo__  
__I'm a slut like you___

_I got a little piece of you-hoo__  
__And it's just like Woo Hoo__  
__Wham __b__am __t__hank you __ma'__am__  
__Woo Hoo__  
__I'm a slut __l__ike __y__ou__  
__You say you're looking for a foo-ool__  
__And I'm just like me too__  
__I'm gonna let ya know the truth__  
__I'm a slut like you, slut like you "__  
_


End file.
